Eutanasia
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Kematian sejatinya adalah rahasia alam. Namun Sasuke tak mempercai hal tersebut. Tak percaya bahwa kematian Naruto adalah sebuah siklus alam. Karena kematian Naruto adalah sebuah perdebatan. Fic SN untuk para SNL.


WARNING! Dengerin lagu "Dreams come true a.k.a Canon in D" saat baca fic Khusus chapter satu.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto©Mashashi Kisimoto

 _ **Euthanasia**_ **  
**©Ane

 **Summary  
** Kematian sejatinya adalah rahasia alam.  
Namun Sasuke tak mempercai hal tersebut.  
Tak percaya bahwa kematian Naruto adalah sebuah siklus alam.  
Karena kematian Naruto adalah sebuah perdebatan.

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. Always! Banzai!

 **Genre  
** Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance

 **Rating  
** _Teenager_

 **Warning  
** M—Preg  
Alternative Universe.  
Death Character.

 **Inspiration  
** Ide gila yang tiba – tiba melintas saat "penyakit" bosan mengantarkan Ane menjelajah google dan berakhir dengan link "suntik mati" yang menawarkan penjelasan tentang "Euthanasia". Hingga ide ini muncul begitu saja. Didukung dengan kisah tentang kematian Terri Schiavo.

 **Status  
** 1/2

 **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Berawal dari sebuah cerita manis di jenjang bangku pendidikan tingkat atas di sebuah kota Provinsi Tokyo. Kurosawa Gakuen adalah sebuah sebuah nama sekolah dari beberapa SMA yang ada di Kota Uzu. Berkawasan di tengah kota, Kurosawa Gakuen memiliki lingkungan dan pemandangan yang baik meski nyatanya sekolah tersebut berada di tengah – tengah pusat kota. Tanah seluas dua hektar atau seluas dua puluh ribu meter persegi tersebut hanyalah memiliki tujuh gedung yang berdiri di atas tanah tersebut.

Terdiri dari gedung utama tempat semua siswa dan guru berkumpul—hall, saat ada rapat ataupun pertemuan. Tiga gedung tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung sesuai tingkatan, yakni gedung untuk kelas X, XI, dan gedung kelas XII, dimana setiap gedung memiliki sepuluh ruang. Gedung yang terdiri dari kantor para guru, kepala sekolah, UKS, dan Sekre. Gedung kolam renang. Dan lapangan _indoor_ dalam satu gedung rangkap dengan gudang, tempat penyimpanan sarana dan prasarana, serta kantin. Sementara parkiran terletak sedikit jauh dari gedung – gedung tersebut. Berjuan agar semua siswa dan para staf pengajar tetap dapat merasakan manfaat dari berjalan kaki.

Disalah satu ruang kelas pada tingkatan XI, tiga kelas dari ujung kanan, tepatnya kelas XI III. Didapati dua orang pemuda yang sedang bermadu kasih sesusai jam sekolah. Dengan santainya mereka bercanda gurau seraya bergenggaman tangan. sang rambut pirang tak henti – hentinya menceritakan apa saja yang lewat dalam benaknya tersebut. Sementara sang kekasih hanya terus tersenyum dan terkadang menyahuti cerita pemuda didepannya dengan anggukan tetap mempertahankan kegiatannya memandangi sang kekasih hati dengan iris kelamnya.

"Kau tahu Teme, tadi pagi aku menukar saos tomat dengan saor ekstra pedas dan mengubah susu Kyubi dengan tepung terigu. Kau tak akan berhenti tertawa ketika melihat wajah kepedasan Kyubi ditambah dengan semburannya ketika ia meminum gelas berisi air dan terigu yang ia kira susu. HAHAHA. Tadi pagi adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada." Dengan menggebu – gebu. Kyubi adalah kakak kandung Naruto yang jarak umurnya hanyalah dua puluh satu bulan. Sepertinya Kushina—ibu Naruto, kebocoran dan kembali hamil ketika Kyubi bahkan belum genap berumur dua tahun. Kyubi yang saat ini berencana ingin masuk akademi angkatan bersenjata, sedang menarget menambah tinggi badan demi lolos pada tes penerimaan setahun mendatang. Tak ayal ia rajin meminum susu peninggi badan. "Sumpah. Aku tak berhenti tertawa jika mengingatnya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kau tak takut Kyubi akan menjahilimu setelahnya?" Ikut tersenyum membayangkan tingkah kekasihnya, Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto yang bergetar karena tertawa agar menjaga prilakunya supaya tidak mengundang curiga.

Perlu diketahui bahwasannya hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan selama satu tahun tersebut tidaklah diketahui banyak orang. Hanya Kyubi, Itachi, dan beberapa teman dekat mereka seperti Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Gara. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka masihlah anak ingusan dan masih berstatus anak sekolahan tak akan berani menyatakan hubungan mereka dengan konsekuensi _drop out_ atau parahnya pem – _bully_ – an, terlebih mencorek nama baik keluarga besar mereka dengan status hubungan sesama jenis mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto belum siap. Mereka masih lemah. Masih tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berani menantang anggapan bahwa hubungan sesama jenis adalah tabu dan tak pantas di akui. Maka dari itu mereka memilih menyembunyikannya. Biarlah mereka yang tak mengerti hanya tau bahwa mereka hanyalah sahabat yang amat dekat.

"Dobe kecilkan suaramu." Ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto tak berhenti juga dengan tertawanya.

"Tapi Teme. Hal itu sungguh lucu. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa muka _stoic_ mu akan tersenyum menyaksikannya. HAHAH." Tak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Baik – baik aku percaya. Sekarang berhentilah kita tertawa atau kita akan ketahuan."

"Kau tenang saja. Tidak ada yang akan tau jika—

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ucapa Naruto langsung terhenti ketika Sasuke membekap mulutnya. Tak berhenti disitu, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan membawanya bersembunyi di bawah meja guru. Hal ini dikarenakan telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang ia yakin menuju kearahnya meskilah suaranya masih sangat jauh.

"Diamlah. Ada yang menuju kemari." Seraya melepas bekapan tangannya di mulut Naruto, Sasuke mulai menyenderkan punggungnya kebagian dalam meja guru yang untungnya berbentuk persegi dengan ruas sisi meja tertutup rapat. Sehingga mereka bisa bersembunyi dengan aman. Terlebih dengan posisi menja yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk.

Didepannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sekitar satu menit berikutnya, suara langkah kaki tersebut telah sampai di depan kelas mereka.

"Aneh. Aku rasa aku mendengar suara dari daerah sini. Apa aku salah dengar?" Ucap orang tersebut. Dalam hati Sasuke dan Naruto mengetahui jika orang tersebut adlaah salah satu guru mereka. Iruka – sensei. "Sudahlah." Lanjut Iruka sembari menutup pintu kelas. Hanya ditutup tanpa dikunci.

"Kita aman." Ucap Naruto dengan desah lega.

Tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah caramel Naruto. Tiga detik berikutnya tangannya Sasuke telah berada di belakang leher Naruto dan menariknya mendekat. Setelahnya kedua bibir mereka telah menyatu. Saling menyapu meraup rasa manis dan hangat dari ciuman tanpa nafsu mereka. Cium saling mengasihi dan membagi hal yang terasa indah.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

"Kau tak ingin mapir dulu Teme?" Ucap Naruto yang kala itu sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya setelah Sasuke mnegantarnya pulang.

"Aku akan bosan padamu jika terus – terusan bertemu denganmu." Goda Sasuke.

"KAU!"

"Aku bercanda Dobe."

"Pembohong."

Mendapati wajah Naruto yang menampilkan seraut wajah merajuk, hanya dapat membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lain kali saja. Ini sudah malam. Salam untuk keluargamu."

"Baiklah jika kau menolak."

"Sekarang masuklah. Udara malam ini sangat dingin."

"Setelah kau menghilang di persimpangan jalan." Naruto menolak.

"Aku bilang masuk ya masuk." Kekuh Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau mau aku merindukanmu karena kau tak sekolah esok hari karena demam?"

"Aku tak selemah itu."

"Masuk!"

"Tidak Ma—

CUP

Tanpa aba – aba Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. Membuat wajah tan Naruto yang telah memerah karena udara malam yang dingin di akhir musim gugur semakin memerah.

"Kau mau aku mencium bibirmu supaya orang – orang tau kau miliku? Membuatmu malu dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain bersembunyi dalam rumah?" Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku masuk sekarang."

"Bagus."

" _Oyasumi."_

" _Oyasumi."_

Berbalik menghadap pintu gerbangnya, Naruto berjalan menuju pinty rumah. Namun di langkah kelima ia kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Dan selanjutnya ia mencium pipi kanan Sasuke.

" _Oyasumi!"_ Setelah itu Naruto kembali berbalik dan berlari dengan wajah merah membara. Membuat Sasuke hanya tersenyum bahagia.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Begitulah kisah yang mereka jalani. Menjalin kasih dengan cara sembunyi – sembunyi yang mereka lakukan hingga mereka menginjak pendidikan di Universitas yang berbeda. Naruto masuk dalam sebuah Universitas lokal dengan jurusan kebugaran jasmani. Ia berniat menjadi guru olah raga. Sementara Sasuke memasuki sekolah tinggi ilmu ekonomi dan berencana melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya.

Hubungan mereka mulai tercium di akhir masa pendidikan mereka di Kurosawa Gakuen. Namun mereka masih dapat bertindak hati – hati dan menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Namun pertengahan masa perkuliahan mereka, ketika mereka tertangkap basah bersiuman di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha, setelah acara pengusiran Naruto dari mention Uchiha dan Sasuken mendapat tamparan keras yang dilayangkan oleh Fugaku, Itachi datang menengahi dan membela adik kesayangannya tersebut di sela isak tangis Mikoto ditenga suasan panas yang ada.

Malam itu keluarga Uchiha dilanda dilemma. Ketika mengetahui anak bungsunya adalah penyuka sesama jenis yang telah berlangsung selama lima tahun tak ayal menampar Fugaku dengan kenyataan yang ada. Gejolak perang dingin antara pihak orang tua dan anak—karena Itachi berada pada pihaksang adik berlangsung selama dua bulan.

Disisi lain Naruto terpaksa tak mampu meminta bantuan Kyubi karena sang kakak sedang dalam masa pendidikan akademi. Namun bedanya, Naruto yang menceritakan sisi gelap kehidupannya pada sang ibu lebih menerima perlakuan yang baik meski di awali dengan ekspresi terkejut. Minato—ayah Naruto, yang pada dasarnya adalah keturunan Amerika tidak begitu mempermasalahkan orientasi sang anak. Ia hanya menanyakan kesungguhan prinsip sang anak. Setelahnya, Minato berjanji akan membantu sang anak berjuang mendapatkan Sasuke.

Perang dingin di keluarga Uchiha dapat dihentikan ketika Itachi mampu meyakinkan pendirian Fugaku atas "nama baik" dan "hubungan yang tabu" menjadi "toleransi". Ditambah dengan permintaan Minato secara langsung agar memperbolehkan uchiha bungsu tersebut meralisasikan niatannya dalam melamar Naruto. Mau tidak mau setelah perjuangan keras keluarganya dalam memperoleh restu darinya nyaris hampir satu tahun membuat Fugaku luluh dan membiarkan Sasuke dengan pilihannya.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Tahun berikitnya ketika Naruto dan Sasuke wisuda, sebulan setelahnya diadakan acara lamaran. Dan ditahun 2015*, ketika pernikahan sesama jenis pertama kali disahkan di Jepang di kota Shibuya, mewujudkan impian Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menikah secara sah dan berdiri dengan yakin tanpa takut dikucilkan.

Pernikahan mereka terbilang sederhana namun berjalan husyuk. Dengan dihadiri kerabat dekat kedua belah pihak serta teman – teman baik mempelai, acara tersebut sukses menuai rasa haru. Meski diiringi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan sedikit tidak faham dengan jalan pikir Sasuke dan Naruto yang kabar hubungan mereka kurang diketahui.

"Saudara Uchiha Sasuke, maukah saudara menerima pria ini sebagai pasangan anda yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam sebuah pernikahan? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, pada saat suka maupun saat duka, pada saat kaya maupun saat miskin?" Tanya Jiraya, Pendeta mereka.

"Ya. Saya mau!" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara lantang,

"Saudara Namikaze Naruto, maukah saudara menerima pria ini sebagai pasangan anda yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam sebuah pernikahan? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu dia sakit maupun pada waktu dia sehat, pada saat suka maupun saat duka, pada saat kaya maupun saat miskin?" Kali ini Jiraya berkata pada Naruto.

"Tentu. Saya Mau."

"Baiklah ucapkan janji suci kalian." Perintah Jiraya.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke mengambil engkau, Namikaze Naruto menjadi pendamping saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati sengkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, inilah janji ku padamu."

"Saya, Namikaze Naruto menerima engkau, Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pendamping saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati sengkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, inilah janji ku padamu."

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga, hari ini, saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi pasangan yang sah." Penutup kata – kata Jiraya Hari itu menjadi penutup dari sebagian kisah anak adam di bumi.

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

 _Come with me, and we will fly together,  
to a place, where we can love forever,  
Take my hand, and we will see tomorrow,  
only joy, and no more tears or sorrow, _

_A love I never knew, until I found you,  
I promise that I do, believe that dreams come true. _

_Miracles will be, look at you and me,  
heaven helped us to, believe that dreams come true. _

_In this moment, filled with deep emotion  
hold me tight, you'll feel my true devotion. _

_A love I never knew, until I found you,  
I promise that I do, believe that dreams come true. _

_Miracles will be, look at you and me,  
heaven helped us to, believe that dreams come true,  
believe that dreams come true._

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **To Be Contineud**_

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Bukan update malah publish cerita baru. Gak papa. Konsep cerita ini udah mateng. Dan hanya dua chapter alias twoshoot. Ini digarap di sela – sela _kebampetan_ otak ketika mengembangkan scene fic " _How man giving natural birt._ " Dan makasih buat kalian yang udah support aku leat fav, follow, pm, dan review.

* * *

*Shibuya menjadi distrik pertama di Jepang yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Hal tersebut dipastikan setelah pemungutan suara di legislatif distrik tersebut memenangkan untuk melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Berdasarkan berita yang dilansir dari ABC News pada 31 Maret 2015, pemungutan suara berakhir, dengan mayoritas legislator sebanyak 34 suara berdiri untuk menunjukkan persetujuan mereka. Undang-undang baru, akan mulai berlaku pada 1 April. Kira-kira pada Juli nanti sertifikat pernikahan gay pertama di Jepang akan dikeluarkan.


End file.
